What's Up
by RidiculousJabbi
Summary: What's up? This is the most awesomeness show hosted by yours truly and her best friends. Bringing in guest from any show out there and having them on my show. But things don't always go the way they are planned. Tune in to What's up! Leave a review to keep the show alive!
1. Episode 1

What's Up

With Jazzy Boo and Mickey

Jasmine- Hello all my viewers out there. My name's Jasmine.

Mikayla- And I'm Mikayla.

Jasmine- And we are the host of What's up. It is a talk show where we'll bring in the most outrageous characters from, well any show whether it be reality or cartoon.

Mikayla- But most of them will be from cartoons.

Jasmine- Or anime if we have any craze anime fanatics out there. (Glares menacingly into the camera)

Mikayla- (shudders) Well, it's time we bring out our first guest. Everybody help me welcome, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Audience applauds

Ichigo- (enters the room and takes a seat) Hey everyone.

Jasmine- (whispers to Mikayla) Why do we have to start with him? What makes him so special?

Mikayla- Well, Ichigo did just finish a most heated battle in the century of battles, and because the cue man wrote it in our lines.

Jasmine- Grrr, whateva.

Mikayla- (Smiles) Just following orders.

Jasmine- Well Mr. Ichigo, now that you have beat Aizen and…

Mikayla- (Grabs Ichigo and starts shaking him) Why did you do it?! Why did you hurt Aizen! That was my man and you killed him! (slaps him across the face)

Ichigo- Aaahhh, someone get this crazy girl off of me.

Jasmine- (grabs ahold of Mikayla and drags her off of Ichigo) Calm down girl.

Mikayla- (finally calms down and takes her seat) Okay, I am good now.

Jasmine- (lets out nervous laugh) Okay folks. That was a slight…. Inconvenience. Back to the show. Okay, Ichi, how does it feel to have a…

Mikayla- You monster. I can't believe you did it. You actually did it. (Slapping Ichigo again)

Ichigo- Why is this happening?

Jasmine- (shaking her head) Oh my god. Okay, moving on. Our next guest is no mess, let's bring out…

A blast busts through the wall

Rukia- I knew he'd be here.

Renji- Did we miss the party?

Jasmine- (shouting) What are you doing here!?

Mikayla- (heart eyes) RENJI! (runs and jumps on him)

Ichigo- (rubbing his swollen face) Better him than me.

Jasmine- Hey, are you okay?

Ichigo- Yeah, I'm fine.

Jasmine- So, you beat Aizen, exceeded the most powerful level of that hollow thing and saved your sweet little town from destruction. But sadly you have lost your powers.

Ichigo- Actually I haven't quite lost them yet.

Jasmine- Whateva man, the point is they are going away. You are losing them slowly each day, they are fading away, leaving you as plain. Old. Ichigo. (giving evil glare)

Ichigo- (shudders and sweats) U-uh um, why are you looking like that and making me feel worse.

Jasmine- (slowly tilting her head to the side) Oh, no reason. No reason at all.

Renji- Hey hey hey (pushes Mikayla head back) Get off of me.

Jasmine- Come on Mikayla. Let's continue this show.

Mikayla- (gets up and fixes herself up) you know what, I don't even like you anyway, I love Kuchiki.

Ichigo- Seriously?!

Mikayla- (starts pounding Ichigo again) I loved Aizen and you went and defeated him. He could've turned good or gave in, but nooo..

Ichigo- Why meee?

Rukia- Well she's… Pleasant.

Renji- And sure packs a punch. (rubbing his cheek)

Jasmine- (Smiles cheerfully) Alrighty then, let us introduce our next guest, please welcome The Guardians.

Audience applauds

Jack- Hello everyone.

Jasmine and Mikayla- (squealing) Eee, Jack Frost!

Jasmine- So, Guardians, how does it feel to have conquered over such a foe as Pitch and returned dreams back to the children of this young earth?

Santa- Well it was not easy. Pitch, he was tough opp…

Jasmine- Yeah don't care. Bunny, you're looking extremely adorable today.

Bunny- (blushes) Well mate, I try to make ma fur as tiddy as e….

Mikayla- Unimportant. Jack… I love you.

Ichigo- Watch out. Her love really does hurt.

Renji- He speaks the truth.

Tooth- Well can I just say that I admire you two for having a talk show. And you're really adorable girls.

Jasmine and Mikayla- (blushes) Thanks.

Renji- (looks over at Sandy) So are you like made of dirt or something?

Sandy- (makes shapes over his head)

Renji- What the hell is that?

Santa- Hey, that is how communicates.

Renji- It's stupid.

Bunny- Stupid. I'll show you stupid ya pine headed butter knuckle.

Renji- What!?

Bunny- You wanna go mate?

Rukia- Look, we mean no trouble.

Ichigo- Let it go Renji.

Renji- No, I'm not going to be lectured by some kangaroo.

Bunny- Kangaroo? He called me a kangaroo.

Tooth- You should just calm down.

Santa- I think they need a lesson in respect.

Sandy- (punches fist in hand)

They began fighting. Sandy and Bunny against Renji, and Santa sword fighting Ichigo. Tooth and Rukia stared on embarrassed.

Jasmine- Everybody settle down.

Jack- I got this (freezes up the whole set)

Jasmine- (frozen and shivering) W-well that'll b-b-be all on W-what's up. S-s-see you n-next t-time.

* * *

**How'd you think of the first episode viewers! Leave a reply or remark. You can also send in characters you would like to be brought as guest to our show! This production was made from contributions of our fellow anime/animation creators for viewers like you! Thank you!**


	2. Episode 2

**What's Up**

With Jazzy Boo and Mickee

Audience applauds

Jasmine- Hey everyone and welcome back to What's Up. This ya girl Jazzy.

Mikayla- And Mikayla.

Jasmine-(scratches cheek) Well, despite the damage to the set we had from our latest guest, the show will still move forward.

Mikayla- Okay, our first guest today will be none other than Phineas and Ferb.

Audience applauds

Phineas and Ferb came in and took a seat

Jasmine- Hey fellows. Glad to have you aboard.

Phineas- Well, we're glad to be here Jasmine.

A ship burst through the walls…

Jasmine- What the hell! What now?

Luffy- Hey you guys. (jumps off ship and lands in the room) Did someone say aboard.

Jasmine-(angry) Luffy… What the hell are you doing here?

Luffy- I don't know. I heard someone say aboard and I came.

Mikayla-(heart thumping) Lu-Lu-Lu

Luffy- Is she okay?

Jasmine- She's unimportant. What's important is that will be coming out of my paycheck.

Luffy-(looks at hole) Oh, my bad. I'll fix it.

Jasmine- Ya damn right you will.

Phineas- Um, excuse me. We're kind of in the middle of something.

Luffy- Oh, I'm sorry.

Nami-(shouting from the ship) Luffy, what did you do? (jumps to the ground and is followed by Sanji and Zoro)

Zoro- Wow, Luffy. This is quite a mess you've made.

Luffy- I know. I promise to fix it up.

Nami- and you should.

Jasmine- Excuse me guys. I'm in the middle of a show, so could you please take you seat towards the bleachers.

Zoro- Oh sorry.

Nami- Okay Jasmine.

Mikayla- Moving along, Phineas and Ferb, how does it feels to just finish shooting your second movie and work with the marvel cast?

Phineas- Well, Mikayla, it was totally awesome. The cast were amazing and we got a chance at being a superhero.

Mikayla- But you guys were superheroes in your first movie.

Phineas-(confused) What movie?

Mikayla- You know when ya'll went to the 2nd dimension.

Phineas- Wow, I don't recall that.

Jasmine- Oh yeah. They erased your memories.

Mikayla- Oh yeah.

Phineas-(shocked) They what!

Ferb- Truly unexpected.

Jasmine- I have a question. Why haven't you bastuds started school yet? Like come on, you have the longest summer ever.

Phineas- Well school is overrated I guess. Me and Ferb learn on our own. How you think we are able to build the stuff we do?

Mikayla- That makes sense.

Jasmine- Yeah, well our next guest we'll have are Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea. Please welcome them everybody.

Audience applauds

They walked in and took a seat

Mikayla-(stares at them) Wow, I can not believe you are actually here.

Yugi- Neither can we.

Tea- It's a pleasure to be on your show. (Looks at hole) Is that boat apart of the set?

Jasmine- Uh, no.

Luffy-(shouting from audience) It's a ship.

Sanji-(appearing beside Tea) Hey beautiful. Can I say that your eyes are very deep I could swim in them.

Tea-(cringes) Eee

Sanji- How about I take you on a romantic get away to a tropical island were it'll only be me and you. (Hands her a rose)

Tea- Um…

Joey- Hey pal, she don't want'cha rose.

Sanji- Lay off man. I'm talking to the lady.

Joey- And I'm talking to you.

Jasmine- Hey, hey. We won't have no fighting in here today. Now Yugi, how have you been doing?

Yugi- I have been doing fine. Just relaxing at home with my grandfather.

Jasmine- No girlfriend? (smirks)

Yugi- No girlfriend. I'm not really looking for one.

Zoro- Why not? (raising an eyebrow)

Yugi- Well, I'm pretty much just trying to get my life together.

Luffy- Well, how about joining a pirate crew. You could join us, the strawhat pirates.

Tristan- Pirates! No way!

Joey- You're lying.

Zoro-(angry) Liars! What the hell do this ship look like to you?

Joey-(looks at ship) Looks like the someone needs ta redecorate.

Zoro- Why you…

Mikayla- Please don't fight.

Phineas-(confuse) This is strange.

Tea-(screams) Aahh, what is that! (pointing at Phineas)

Phineas- Excuse you.

Ferb- Quite rude. (pulling out a laser gun)

Mikayla- Whow now.

Zoro-(draws his sword)

Joey-(pulls out his deck of cards)

Jasmine-(crying) Why can't I bring a normal cast together without any violence rioting?

Yugi-(smiling awkwardly) Is all your shows like this?

Mikayla-(pauses) Yeah.

Luffy-(wearing his afro) Yeah, let's get this show on the roll.

Mikayla-(heart eyes) So… cute (runs after Luffy)

Jasmine-(crying) Hic… WHYYYY…

Nami- Well thanks for staying tuned in you all.

Tea- And be sure to watch the next show of What's up.

Zoro-(looking in shock) What the hell is that?

Joey- Say hey to my blue eyes dragon.

Dragon- Roar (lets out a big solar beam that destroys the whole building)

Phineas-(busts through the debris) See you later folks.

* * *

**Thanks for tuning in to our show today! I hope it is keeping everyone's attention and entertained. You can send in characters you would like to see as guest! This production was made from contributions of our fellow anime/animation creators for viewers like you! Thank you!**


	3. Episode 3

**Warning: This episode consist of mature language to the immature ears. If any of the characters in this episode are your favorites and you don't like how they are being treated, well go kill yourself. Please enjoy the show... or not!**

What's Up

With Jazzy Boo and Mickee

Audience applauds

Jasmine- (walking into the room) Hello everyone and welcome to the new and approved set of What's up

Audience applauds

Jasmine- I am your host Jasmine!

Mikayla- (seated) And I'm Mikayla.

Jasmine- And today we have a special guest helping us host today. She is no stranger to the spotlight, please welcome Emma Stone.

Audience applauds

Emma-(walk out and take a seat beside the hosts) Hey everyone. I'm glad to be here today.

Jasmine- Emma let me just say that I truly love you. Easy A… best movie ever.

Emma- Thank you. And I love this talk show you guys have. It's really cute.

Mikayla- Um, thanks.

Jasmine- Well, let's get to our segment for the day. Everyone has had their favorite shows right, but there was that one chick that you just knew you weren't gonna like. That girl that just erks every lasts nerve in your body til you just wanna strangle her.

Emma- A-men

Jasmine- Well that's what our segment's bout today. Today we have with us the most hated females, so help me to welcome Sakura, Kagomi, Megumi, Lucy, Amy, Maka, and Princess Peach.

Audience boos

They walk in and take a seat

Jasmine- Welcome men. You already know why you're here.

Lucy-(sad) I can't believe people hate me.

Jasmine- With all respect I actually like you Lucy.

Sakura- What about me?

Jasmine- Bitch, did I say talk?

Sakura- (mouth drops)

Mikayla-(laughs) Well, I for one hate most you.

Jasmine- I hate all of you except for two.

Emma- And I don't know you.

Megumi- I understand people are being total haters. Of course not everyone can be as beautiful as me.

Peach- You tell them girl.

Jasmine-(angry and sitting up in her seat) Hey, if you were smart, you'll shut yo face.

Maka- Why are we here?

Mikayla- Well, Ms. Maka, we have you all here to ask questions.

Emma-(waving) Hi, I will be asking the question, so first question; Sakura how does it feel to know that you'll be forever lonely?

Sakura-(shocked) Well um,… I don't know how to…

Jasmine- Trick just answer the question. You know you ain't gone neva get a man.

Kagomi- That's alittle mean.

Jasmine- Stay out of this cat banger.

Kagomi- Excuse me.

Mikayla- Don't start.

Emma- (scared) Should I continue or…

Jasmine- YES!

Emma- Okay Princess Peach…

Jasmine- Why are you such a whore?

Peach- I- I am not.

Jasmine- You are. Everyone knew you was cheating on my man with Bowser. Nobody gets captured that many times for no reason. Admit it.

Peach- I will not because it isn't true.

Jasmine-(staring angrily with her right eye twitching)

Mikayla- (nervous) Oh-kay, getting back to the questions, Emma…

Emma-(uncomfortable) I'm not really sure if I should be

Mikayla-(yelling) JUST READ THE QUESTIONS!

Emma- O-o-okkay, Maka, why are you so boring?

Maka- Oh my gosh.

Megumi- I feel as if you are the ones who don't like us.

Mikayla- Shouldn't you be dead?

Megumi- I am actually.

Jasmine- Yeah I brought her back for the show.

Mikayla- Oh that makes sense.

Jasmine- I have a question for Amy Rose.

Amy- (shudders)

Jasmine- What are you really? Are you a hedgehog or a cat with a good grade of hair?

Sakura- I was wondering that too.

Jasmine-(thrusting her finger Sakura's direction) Hey, nobody was talking ta you so shut the fuck up.

Sakura-(angry) That's it, I don't like the way you're talking to me.

Jasmine-(jumping on her tabletop) Bitch ion like you. You constantly pick on my man and nobody likes you. AAAAHHHH DIE (jumps on Sakura and start fighting)

Emma-(scared) Oh my god. Aren't you going to stop her?

Mikayla- Nah, this is healthy. She really doesn't like her. She needs to get it off her chest. Um, we'll continue the questions.

Emma- Here you ask them (throws cards at Mikayla face) I won't. This is so unprofessional. (exits the studio)

Jasmine- See what you did (punches Sakura) You made Emma leave (runs after Emma) Emma come back. I can change.

Mikayla-(hears tires screeching in background) Hehe, well I think we should end this show pretty early, so thank you all for watching What's up. I'm Mikayla and see you next time.

Kagomi- Or will they? (standing over Mickee, punching her fist together. All the girls were surrounding Mickee)

Megumi- Yeah, since you embarrassed us.

Maka- We embarrass you.

Mikayla-(gulp)

* * *

**Leave a reply or remark. You can also send in characters you would like to be brought as guest to our show! This production was made from contributions of our fellow anime/animation creators for viewers like you! Thank you!**


End file.
